RWBY: Retaliation
by LordChibiHalo
Summary: You were working with the local police in a town a couple miles from Vale. After another Grimm attack, you are found by a professor from Beacon named Port. You apply into Beacon with the held of this invitation and now you're adventure begins in the world of Remnant, with Dark turns around every corner. (I don't own this fanfiction, i was given permission by YellowNinja123 DA.)


RWBY Retaliation

Chapter 1: The Batter

"The journey of the hero is about the courage to seek the depths; the image of creative rebirth; the eternal cycle of change within us; the uncanny discovery that the seeker is the mystery which the seeker seeks to know. The hero journey is a symbol that binds, in the original sense of the word, two distant ideas, the spiritual quest of the ancients with the modern search for identity, always the one, shape-shifting yet marvellously constant story that we find."  
― Phil Cousineau

Haremashi Town

Couple of miles away from Vale

Night

It was a cool, peaceful evening in the little town of Haremashi Town. Some people are in their beds, resting from another day of hard work while others take this time to stay up a bit and enjoy this fine evening. The atmosphere was amazing, but it will soon drastically change with the presence of evil.

But not just any ordinary evil. This kind of evil has threatened humanity for many, many years and their blood lust and hatred for man has never ceased. Some call them monsters, while others call them living nightmares. But they have are simply called, the Creatures of Grimm.

And right now, they're on their way towards the town. Out for simply one thing: Search and Destroy.

*Police officer brings out his binoculars and sees the Grimm from afar*

Officer Quilton: Not good. *Turns on his walkie-talkie* This is Quilton, we got unwanted guests headed straight for town.

Walkie-Talkie: How many?

Officer Quilton: Not sure. Maybe about five or eleven.

Walkie-Talkie: What kind are they?

Officer Quilton: Big bad wolves.

Walkie-Talkie: Alright, we'll send you back up immediately. Evacuate anyone who's near the outskirts of town.

Officer Quilton: Roger that. And make it fast. *Transmission ends* Let's hope the kid is up to do this one. *Brings out his gun and walks towards the border of town*

(Haremashi Town Police Department)

*Chief Rozales exits his office and walks up to you*

You: *You notice him and look at him* Got a job for me chief?

Chief Rozales: Sure do. Looks like we got another Grimm attack again.

You: Really? This is the thirty-ninth time this week. Where they at?

Chief Rozales: North side of town, but things will get ugly if they manage to get in.

You: *You stand up and stretch a bit* I'll take care of this. Any of our own at the north side?

Chief Rozales: Quilton's there, so I suggest you go there now before he gets killed.

You: Ya got it chief. *You pick up your shotgun and walk away*

Chief Rozales: Kid.

You: *You stop and turn to him* Yeah?

Chief Rozales: Show those things who's boss.

You: *Smirk appears on your face* With pleasure. *You reload your weapon*

With that said and done, you left the police station and head straight for the north side of Haremashi Town to aid Officer Quilton with the Beowolves. As of now, those monsters have no idea who their about to deal with. And they won't be around to tell their buddies about it either.

Later...

North side of Haremashi Town

Ulden: N-Nysha.

Nyasha: *Looks at him* Yes?

Ulden: T-There's S-Something I've been meaning to ask you.

Nysha: What is it?

Ulden(In head): Here it goes! No turning back!

*Ulden and Nysha stop, and Ulden gets on one knee*

Ulden: Nysha. *Brings out a small box and opens it, revealing a ring* Will you marry me?

Nysha: *Covers her mouth in shock* Oh my gosh! No way!

Ulden: Yes way, baby. Yes way.

Nysha: *Looks at him in tears of joy* Oh Ulden! I- *Looks behind him and her eyes widen in fear*

Ulden: *Notices her sudden change in expression* Nysha? *Stands up* What's the matter?

Beowolf: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Ulden: *Turns around and his eyes widen in fear as well* Oh, that's why.

Beowolf: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Nysha: *She and Ulden watch the beast collapse onto the ground dead* Huh?

Officer Quilton: GET OUT OF HERE! *He gets their attention* GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

Then, out of nowhere, more Beowolves appeared and began to wreck havoc to anything near them. From cars to buildings, they showed their love for destruction through their tenacious actions. Soon, one of the black wolves looked at Ulden and Nysha and didn't hesitate to approach them.

Upon seeing this, Officer Quilton aimed his pistol at the monster and shot at it a couple of times as the young couple stood there in fear. The rounds the officer shot out made a successful hit on the Beowolf and soon got his full attention as it looked at him in anger.

Officer Quilton: GO! GO!

Ulden: *Takes Nysha's hand* Let's get out of here! *He and Nysha leave the area*

Beowolf: AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *His fellow wolves join him as they approach Quilton slowly*

Officer Quilton: *Aims his gun at the monsters* COME ON! FIGHT MEEEEEEEE!

Beowolf: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!

Without hesitation, one Beowolf left the group and ran straight for Officer Quilton to kill him. When the monster was getting closer to the policeman, the Beowolf jumped in the air and prepared it's claws to slice the man into many pieces.

But before it got the chance to touch him, Quilton aimed at the Beowolf's stomach and shot it four times before stepping aside as the Grimm fell to the ground dead. When the other beasts saw this, another from the group ran straight for the officer to avenge his fallen comrade. That is, until it met a brutal fate.

*You appear out of nowhere and fly kick the Beowolf right in the face*

You: What's up? *You jump away for safety*

Beowolf: *Turns to you in anger* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

You: Why so angry? You were about to kill my friend. Can't we just get along?

Beowolf: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA- *You shoot the Beowolf and it explodes*

You: Guess not. *You reload*

Officer Quilton: *Walks to your side* About time you showed up.

You: Least you didn't get killed right? *You and Quilton look at the remaining Grimm*

Officer Quilton: Think you still got juice to fight these things?

You: Course I do. After all...

*You spin your shotgun around and it transforms into a baseball bat*

You: I am a Signal Academy Graduate.

Officer Quilton: *Rolls his eyes in annoyance* Like I don't know that. *Readies his pistol* You go in and fight them head on, I'll give you some cover fire from here.

You: Copy that.

Officer Quilton: *Aims his pistol at the Grimm* Ready?

You: *You take your position* Let's rock.

Without any further delay, you ran straight for the Beowolves and commenced the battle. The monsters tried to land a lethal hit on you, but thanks to your size, speed, and agility, you dodged any attack those wolves can dish out. While you kept dodging their attacks, Quilton began to lay fire on the monsters as they're still focused on you.

Some of his rounds did hit some of the Beowolves, but not enough to kill them. Getting bored of just dodging their attacks, you began to go for the attack via smacking them with your baseball bat "Home Run". Every hit you landed on the monsters was so great that they were almost sent flying high into the sky.

Attack after attack, you and the Grimm gave it your all to ensure one of you was victorious. One Beowolf tried to surprise attack you, but you saw the attack coming and foiled it before it was successful by smacking the creature down on the ground. Once he was down, you transformed Home Run into it's shotgun mode and killed the Beowolf via head shot.

You: *You sigh* Is there anything these things do than just killing people? *Beowolf appears from behind and gets shot by Quilton*

Officer Quilton: None that I can think of kid. *Reloads his gun*

You: Whatever. *You smack an incoming Beowolf from the right* Let's just get this over with, I don't wanna stay up too late.

You then activated your baseball bat's hidden spike mode and sharp spikes appeared on it's surface. Seeing a Beowolf in front of you, you ran straight for it and sent an upward swing to it's lower jaw. The strike was so strong that it literally ripped the Grimm's head clean off as it flew to elsewhere.

After that, you began to deal with the other Beowolves. No matter how hard these creatures tried to kill you, it only led to them being killed right on the spot. Eventually, they were all defeated and will never see the light of day again.

*Beowolf tries to crawl away, but you stomp on it to make the creature stop*

You: Oh no you don't. *You reload your shotgun and shoot at the Beowolf's head*

Officer Quilton: He never ceases to amaze me. *Activates his Walkie-Talkie* This is Quilton, the Grimm have been dealt with. No casualties.

Walkie-Talkie: Copy that, good job. *Transmission ends*

Officer Quilton: Alright kiddo, let's go home and call it a night.

You: Okay.

After that, you and Quilton left the area and went back home to get a good night's rest. Not too far from where the battle took place, a middle-aged man with grey hair, a bushy grey mustache, and a dark red uniform watched you and Quilton as you both walked away.

?: Hmm, interesting.

Later that night...

*Knocking on the door occurs*

You: *You walk down the stairs* Who could that be at this time of hour? *You walk up to the door and open it*

?: Greetings young man.

You: *You look at him in confusion* Uh, who're you?

Professor Port: My name is Peter Port. A teacher from the prestigious academy, Beacon.

You: Wait, your from Beacon Academy?

Professor Port: That is correct.

You: Then what's a teacher like you doing all the way out here?

Professor Port: I came here for some down time before first semester starts. But it appears I've stumbled upon something else during my time here.

You: And that would be?

Professor Port: *Points at you* You.

You: Me?

Professor Port: Yes. I've seen your fight with the Beowolves earlier and what you displayed was absolutely astonishing. Especially how you fought with just a baseball bat.

You: I appreciate the compliments, but can you jump to the point please? I'm really tired.

Professor Port: Oh! Yes! Silly me. *Clears his throat* Are you perhaps interested in applying to Beacon Academy?

You: *You think for a moment* I have heard a lot of good things about it, so I guess I am a bit interested. Why?

Professor Port: Then consider it your lucky night my boy. *Brings out a card and gives it to you* If you agree to apply at the academy, call me up and I'll have a spot ready for you.

You: *You look at the card and look at Port* Thanks.

Professor Port: Your welcome. Have a nice evening young man.

With that said and done, Port left your house and went back to the Haremashi Town Inn while you closed the door and went straight back to bed.

The next day...

The following day, you decided to have a little chat with Quilton about your conversation with Professor Port about applying to Beacon Academy and all that stuff while having a nice hearty breakfast at a cafe not too far from the police station.

Officer Quilton: Wait, What!? Your not joking are you?

You: Nope. I'm a hundred percent telling the truth. *You take a bite of your pancakes*

Officer Quilton: Man, I never thought the day someone from Beacon would come and give ya a chance to join.

You: Me too. But I shouldn't join.

Officer Quilton: *Looks at you after hearing what you just said* What? Why?

You: Come on Quilton, you should know by now why I never decided to apply to another school after graduating from Signal. Ever since these random Grimm attacks started to happen, everyone in the department has been working their butts off twenty-four seven. Including us.

Officer Quilton: *Sighs* Me and everyone else in town really appreciate what you do (M/n). But you'll eventually face someone with much more experience in fighting than you. So to prepare for that coming day, you'll have to train and learn as much as possible.

You: *You look at him* So your saying I should take the offer in applying to Beacon?

Officer Quilton: Yup. *Takes a bite of his pancakes* After all, you've got the makings of greatness in you. Don't hold it back and just waste it.

*Momentary silence occurs*

You: *You bring out the card and look at it* Are you sure you guys will be okay without me here?

Officer Quilton: Of course we'll be okay. Plus, we're expecting a special package from the Atlas Military themselves in a couple of weeks.

You: What kind of package?

Officer Quilton: *Shurgs as he takes another bite of his food* Don't know.

You: I'll be right back. *You stand up and head for the public telephone* And don't eat my pancakes.

Officer Quilton: I won't. *Takes another bite of his pancake* Like I'd have the guts to anyways.

*You walk up to the public telephone and dial in the number in the card Port gave ya yesterday*

Professor Port(In phone): Hello?

You: Mister Port.

Professor Port(In phone): Ah, it's you again. What is it my boy?

You: You still remember that offer you gave me last night right?

Professor Port(In phone): Yes, why?

You: I'm in.

Unknown location

*Beowolf walks up to a mysterious figure and kneels before him*

?: Well, where's the group I sent last night?

Beowolf: *Grunts and growls*

?: They've been killed? By who?

Beowolf: *Grunts in response*

?: Wretched huntsmen. Always out and about ruining my plans. *Looks at his minion straight in the eye* Is there anything else I should know?

Beowolf: *Grunts and growls*

?: This huntsman uses a baseball bat? How odd. Is he strong?

Beowolf: *Growls in response*

?: How intriguing. Tell the rest of your brethren to keep an eye out for him. Do not engage him unless as a last resort.

Beowolf: *Nods his head and leaves his presence*

*Mysterious figure looks out into the distance*

?: Those humans think they can preserve their so called peace for long? Well, their about to be proven false. I sense terrible times coming soon, and there's nothing they can do to prevent it from happening.

?: And once the peace has been broken, I shall make my first move in my diabolical plan to eradicate both humanity and faunus off the face of Remnant. Forever.

 **NEXT CHAPTER...** ****

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon**


End file.
